


This Is It!

by thosefrecklestho



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Pregnancy, happy bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosefrecklestho/pseuds/thosefrecklestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short of Clarke, in labor, with her and Bellamy's third kid, and Bellamy running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to figure everything else with the other two kids, and Clarke is just sitting there on a bench like “don’t worry about me, it’s not like i’m in labor”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is It!

It had been almost ten years since they had landed on Earth. Everyone was finally settled, and branching off. There were many different settlements of people in one generally area.

The sky people had finally made some sort of peace with the grounders, after the mutual defeat of Mt. Weather.

The adults and guard from the Ark had settled where it landed, and Abby Griffin resided as Chancellor, Kane as her second, and Thelonius a happy retired man, with a new family.

The delinquents, however, branched off on their own. They chose to follow their fearless leaders and make their own community. They were a family of outcasts, and that worked for them.

 

Somewhere in the second year, after life had settled down from the wars, and the battles, the fighting and bloodshed, things began to fall into place. Though many lives were lost in battle, they never forgot their fallen friends. Finn, and Monroe were sorely missed, among a few others.

Murphy was pardoned, and allowed to reside in their camp, as long as his girlfriend, Raven kept him in check. Lincoln and Octavia had left to join the Tribe by the sea, though she still visited often. Jasper and Monty found comfort in one another.

The last piece of the puzzled fell into place that Winter, Bellamy and Clarke had finally given in to what everyone else had already known. They were meant for each other, they balanced each other out. And soon after they realized it, they began their lives together.

 

~Eight years later~

 

Heavy breathing, quiet groaning, followed by a loud shriek came from the home of the Blake’s. They had taken it upon themselves to move just a little ways away from their community, for space. Clarke had gone into labour. It was midday, and three weeks before her due date. And they were to travel to see her mother, to deliver the baby.

“But, it’s it’s too soon.” Bellamy said worried, Clarke shook her head.

“Nope, now. She’s coming now.” she said between gritted teeth.

Bellamy started panicking. As if he hadn’t done this before. He went out back and started yelling.

“Aurora! Jake!” he yelled, “Let’s go now! Move it!”

Two small children were coming back into view.

A four year old boy, thick blonde curly hair, lightly tanned skin, toting along his little two year old sister, a small dark, pin straight haired, little girl.

 

Bellamy gathered up the kids, and headed back inside, while Clarke sat on a stool, breathing hard.

 

He began running around the place, looking for all the things he needed. Octavia was supposed to watch the kids, but she wouldn’t be here until later that night. Abby was a half a days journey away, and he knew she wouldn’t be alright not delivering another grandbaby.

 

Before long, Jasper and Monty had showed up, letting themselves in to see the chaos. Jasper watched Bellamy dart all over, Monty took in the kids running after him, and at the same moment their eyes fell to Clarke who was almost doubled over, of she could be, in pain.

They had walked over to her, and brought her out. Bellamy soon after, and the kids in tow. They loaded everyone into a cart, and headed back to the small camp.

 

Clarke had made it to their medical center in camp, and just in time. She was fully dilated, Abby was on the way, though she doubted she would get there in time. The kids were left with Jasper and Monty. Raven was there to help with delivery.

 

Clarke groaned in pain, Raven sterilized her hands, and Bellamy sat beside his wife holding her hand and trying to sooth her. Clarke looked up at him, a smile on her face, despite the pain,

 

**“This is it.”**

**Author's Note:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS!


End file.
